(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display where a pixel region is partitioned into a plurality of micro-domains to obtain wide viewing angle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display has a structure where a liquid crystal bearing dielectric anisotropy is sandwiched between a color filter substrate and a thin film transistor array substrate. The color filter substrate has a common electrode, color filters and a black matrix, and the thin film transistor array substrate has a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. An electric field is applied to the liquid crystal while being varied in strength, thereby controlling the light transmission and displaying the desired picture image.
Such a liquid crystal display usually involves narrow viewing angle. In order to obtain a wider viewing angle, various techniques have been developed. One such technique involves vertically aligning the liquid crystal molecules with respect to the substrates while forming opening or protrusion patterns at the pixel electrode and the common electrode.
In an opening pattern formation technique, an opening pattern is formed at the pixel electrode and the common electrode, respectively. Fringe fields are formed due to the opening patterns, and the inclined direction(s) of the liquid crystal molecules is controlled by way of the fringe fields, thereby widening the viewing angle.
In a protrusion formation technique, a protrusion is formed at the pixel electrode and the common electrode, respectively. The electric field formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is deformed due to the protrusions, thereby controlling the inclined direction(s) of the liquid crystal molecules.
Furthermore, it is also possible that an opening pattern is formed at the pixel electrode, while a protrusion is formed at the common electrode. Fringe fields are formed due to the opening pattern and the protrusion, and the inclined directions of the liquid crystal molecules are controlled by way of the fringe fields, thereby partitioning the pixel region into a plurality of micro-domains.
In addition, in such a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display, the variation in light transmission based on voltages is diffused at the respective wavelengths of light, and this causes the inter-gray scale color shift. Particularly, when the gray scale reaches a higher number the white color becomes yellowish, deteriorating picture quality.